GatorEX
GatorEX is a PokeTuber who has over 6,000 subscribers on his YouTube channel. He is well known for his Pokémon theories and discussions. Coincidently his username is almost identical to that of a Singaporean gaming YouTuber (Gatorrex). His real first name is Josh. YouTube Origins (2012-2014) Josh originally ran a YouTube channel for the Yu-Gi-Oh Card game under the name DaVinciYuGiOh for him and his friends. They would showcase deck profiles on more fun decks, however Josh's friends weren't fully dedicated so he decided to run the channel by himself at some point. Eventually he would change the name of his Channel to KingOfFeralImps to match the Yu-Gi-Oh Card with the same name. His videos got some attention, mostly his deck profiles, a Structure Deck Challenge video which got seen by a much larger "Yugituber" (though that video is no longer public), his commentary on a duel disk commercial, a top 5 god cards video and much more. Pokemon Beginnings (2015-2016) Josh began his Pokemon Channel on May 2015. One of the first names he had for it was Feraligatr EX, or at least something similar to that. He originally used it to showcase Pokemon TCG pack openings and occasional gameplay footage. He heavily promoted it on his Yu-Gi-Oh channel and it got over 100 subscribers somewhat early on. However his Yu-Gi-Oh channel had grown to over 2,000 subscribers and was getting a lot bigger so he dedicated more time to that and left his Pokemon channel for some time. Though he would eventually continue making videos for it, possibly due to the announcement for Pokemon Sun & Moon Yu-Gi-Oh Decline (2016) At some point in 2016, Josh began losing interest in Yu-Gi-Oh. He made a video saying how he didn't enjoy the game anymore and claimed that he wish he had began his Pokemon channel first as he was enjoying that more than Yu-Gi-Oh. He had sold most of his card as well. This video is also no longer public. He made a lot of his older Yu-Gi-Oh videos private, keeping only the ones with higher view counts and the videos he was most proud of making. The Rise of GatorEX (2016) Josh abandoned his Yu-Gi-Oh channel and gave his Pokemon channel a complete overhaul, he changed the name to GatorEX and made a lot of his older videos private. He started making Top 5s and Theory videos for Pokemon Sun & Moon and began growing a lot because of it. He had his own avatar drawn for his videos by himself initially, but then a fan named Rebecca Doodles drew him another avatar to use for his videos which he has used since then. After Pokemon Sun & Moon officially launched, Josh began making more theories and List videos for the game which grew him to over 3,000 subscribers. He also began a gaming channel called GatorEX Plays where he would post archives to his livestreams and gameplay videos, though some of them are no longer viewable. Most notably a Club Pengiun video and Splatoon video. Also someone under the username FieryDance drew Josh some Channel Art, giving his channel a more Island look to match Pokemon Sun & Moon. Josh is still using this art to this day. Pokemon Stars/Ultra Sun & Moon (2017) In 2017 Josh made a lot of discussion videos on Pokemon Stars, with the release of Ultra Sun & Moon he would continue making more List videos on the game. Over the course of the year he would slowly climb to over 6,000 subscribers. Let's Go Pikacu & Eevee (2018) Currently Josh has been doing videos on the upcoming Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee game, as well uploading more general content such as Top 5s. On August 2018, he revamped his GatorEX Plays channel and has started posting more regularly since then, doing more general review-like videos. Trivia: * His most popular video is a theory about Pokemon S&M bondage's Lusamine. *He has a discord server where he announces videos and streams * His favorite Pokemon is Totodile. * He has another channel dedicated to posting other projects not relating to Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon called Rexillus. * It should be noted that it's unconfirmed if Josh has been making videos before the Yu-Gi-Oh Channel. He allegedly has other channels though they're hard to find. Only one that can looks like it could be his is one called Chipotle Penguin but there's no videos on it. The avatar of the channel is a drawing of a penguin that was used on a video for supposedly his Rexillus channel, but that video is no longer viewable. * If you are subscribed to his Pokemon channel, you are a part of the Chingling squad. Category:Poketuber Category:Poketubers